Switch Again
by blueshock
Summary: It's the sequeal to Switch. The xmen and brotherhood change bodies again. Can they pretend to be each other or will this turn out to be worse than last time? Can forge get to his machine in time or will they be stuck like this forever? Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Kathy: Well, this may come as a surprise to some people.

Steve: Just tell them already.

Kathy: Fine. We are now writing the sequeal to Switch.

Steve: Bet you weren't expecting that, now were you?

Kathy: And we are yet again, not in it. But who care about us? On with the story, that don't have us in it.

**Chapter One**

A few months had passed since the first accident. The brotherhood had moved to some remote location with Magneto. The x-men were in the middle of a mission. Charles and Forge was with them. Charles explaining everything to the x-men, while Forge worked on his lastest invention.

"Now," Charles said," This mission is really important. One mistake can cost us all our lives. Now we have been going over this for the two months. I'm sure you all understand what you are supposed to do. Now, go and get some sleep. You will need it for this mission."

Everyone nodded and headed to their temporary rooms. They had to share rooms. Rogue, Kitty, and Jean were sharing one room. Scott, Remy, and Kurt were sharing a room. Forge and Logan were sharing a room as well. Charles had his own seperate room about a half a mile away from them.

**_Brotherhood_**

Todd, Fred, Pietro, Wanda, Lance, and Pyro sat on the couch, waiting for Magneto to come in and tell them the plan. Before he got there though, Mystique and Sabretooth came into the room and sat down next to them. About five minutes later Magneto came into the room.

"I have a job for you," Magneto said," The x-men will be busy tomorrow with the mission I had a few mutants set up for me. You will go to the FBI and get as much information on the mutants they have locked up."

"Why do we need these files?" Mystique asked.

Magneto looked over at her, he gave a small grin.

"So I can see what mutants to start recruiting," Magneto said, about to leave the room," You will go tomorrow. Go get some sleep, you'll need it."

Magneto left the room. Everyone sat there for awhile in silence. Then Lance, Pietro, Mystique and Sabretooth left the room. Todd looked over at Wanda and Pyro. Wanda rolled her eyes and went back to her room. Todd watched her go. He didn't seem to notice that Pyro was watching him.

"Why don't you just ask her out and get it over with?" Pyro asked, giving a big grin.

"No way yo," Todd said, looking over at Pyro," Besides she has Kurt wrapped around her little, cute finger. I wish I could be wrapped around her cute, beautiful finger."

Pyro gave a small laugh, than headed to his room to set something on fire. Todd gave a small sigh and headed to his own room as well.

**_X-men_**

Kurt, Scott, and Remy were sitting on their beds. Remys flipping cards into the air, watching them explode. Kurt kept on staring at the phone, waiting for it to ring. Scott was looking at a picture of Jean. (Men are so boring).

Jean, Rogue, and Kitty were sitting up in their bed, talking about what was going to happen on this mission.

"I can't like wait for this," Kitty said," This is like our first really bad, probably gonna get us killed, mission."

"Thanks for telling us that," Rogue growled," Now I'm probably gonna get nervous and forget what I'm supposed to do. What am I supposed to do?"

"You are supposed to knock out the gaurds," Jean said, "Don't worry so much. I'm sure this will be easier than you think."

Rogue gave a small groan and started to write stuff down in her book. Rogue wrote: _Today is not going as well as I thought. This will probably be my last write in, since I don't think I'm going to be alive to see this weekend. Jean says not to get too nervous. She is one to talk. Acting all grown up, I can see through that. She is just as scared as everyone else. Best be going, I'll miss writing in you book. _Rogue closed the book with a small sigh. She put it back in her bag and went to sleep.

Jean was combing her hair.' This mission will be easy,' Jean thought,' Don't know why everyone is so worried. It's not like one of us is going to make a mistake and kill us all. But what if someone does? I'm sure Scott will save me or I may save him.' Jean gave a small laugh.

Kitty was looking through a photo album, throwing the photos she didn't like anymore out, which just happened to be all the ones with Lance in them.' Stupid Lance,' Kitty thought,' Stupid pictures of Lance. Wait I remember this one. We were like at the beach. He was being such a goof that day. Throw the picture away.' Kitty threw the picture in the trash and continued to look through the photo album.

**_Brotherhood_**

Wanda sat on her bed, looking at the time. It was almost 11 o'clock. She gave a small sigh and dialed a number from a piece of paper. It rang a few times, than someone answered.

"Hello," A boy said.

"Hey Kurt," Wanda said.

"Hey girl," Kurt said," I've been vaiting for your call."

Wanda gave a small laugh and they began to talk about their day.

**_Back to the x-men_**

Forge sat up almost all night, working on his mission. Logan had fallen asleep awhile ago. Forge gave a small smile and lifted up the mission.

"It's finished," Forge said, and he stood up.

He looked around the room, than as if he were talking to an audience.

"Ladies and gentleman," Forge said, lifting up his mission," I've done it. The perfect mission to make people teleport at will just like Kurt."

Forge pushed a button and everything went white. Forge looked around and looked to see that the mission was gone, but he wasn't in his room.' This is not good,' Forge thought.

* * *

Kathy: Hope you like this chapter.

Steve: They are probably just excited that there is a sequeal.

Kathy: You never know what people think- wait I know what people think. I can read minds.

Steve: Whatever. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up sometime later in the month. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathy: Did you hear that?

Steve: Yes, someone thinks we're an odd couple. Do they know that we are related?

Kathy: Yes we are, though I wish we weren't.

Steve: Why is that?

Kathy: Because you are the most weirdest person on the planet. I'm ashamed that I'm related to you. Okay, enough of that. On with the story.

**Chapter Two**

Forge had stayed where he was, since he didn't know where he was anyway.' This is just a dream,' Forge thought,' And if I go back to sleep I'll wake up in my own bed.' Forge laid down on the bed and slowly went to sleep.

The next day back at the x-mens place. Everyone was screaming their heads off. In Jean, Kitty, and Rogues room, they were running everywhere trying to figure out what happened.

"I don't want to be Jean," Said a fusterated Jean, who was really Wanda," My head hurts."

"Your lucky," Rogue, who is really Pyro, said," This was the last thing I expected when I woke up."

"I'm not feeling too go," Kitty, who was really Pietro, said," I need to run."

In Scott, Remy, and Kurts room they were trying to be calm and not bet each other up. Kurt was giving orders to the others.

"Listen," Kurt, who is now Lance, said," This is just like last time. We need to stay calm."

"How will we do that yo?" Remy, who is Todd, said," We don't even know where we are."

Scott looked over at them in confusion. Scott was really Fred, who was trying to think of what might have happened but not understanding what the others were saying.

"I wonder if the others changed," Scott said.

There was hardly any noise coming from Forge and Logans room. Forge was looking a bit mad, while Logan just sat on his bed with a small grin.

"I'm a boy," Forge, who is really Mystique, said," I don't like this one bit."

"Stop your whining," Logan, who is Sabretooth, said," This is a good way to find out their plan."

"Everyone in the living room now," Kurt said into the microphone.

In about five minutes everyone was in the living room, trying to think of what might have happened to them.

"This is just like last time," Jean said," We switched bodies with the x-men."

"It must be because of that Charles guy," Kurt said," He probably wants the x-men to see what our plan is. We can all pretend to be the x-men so Charles thinks his plan didn't work."

"That's a good idea," Logan said," He won't expect a thing."

**_Brotherhood place_**

The first people up were Wanda, Pietro, and Lance. They had screamed and ran out of their rooms. Wanda ran into Pietro and Lance.

"What is happening?" Wanda, who is really Jean, asked.

"I don't know," Lance, who is really Kurt, said," I just voke up in this place."

"Kurt?" Pietro, who is really Kitty, asked," It's me Kitty."

"I'm Jean," Wanda said.

"This is not good," Lance said.

Soon the others were awake. Their reactions were the same. They ran out of their rooms and into the living room where Lance, Wanda and Pietro were trying to figure this thing out.

"I see everyone else, who is an x-men, is awake," Wanda said.

"I'm Rogue," Pyro said, giving a big frown.

"Scott," Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Remy," Todd said," I'm not liking dis one bit."

"Logan," Sabretooth said, folding his arms.

Everyone looked around. Someone was missing. They waited there for about ten minutes when Mystique came into the room, looking very worried.

"X-men," Sabretooth said.

"Don't hurt me," Mystique said," I'm Forge."

"We kind of fugured that out when you were the only person who didn't say their name," Fred said," Everyone here is an x-men."

Mystique gave a small sigh of relief and sat down. There was silence for about another ten minutes, than Sabretooth stood up.

"Now I know everyone is confused," Sabretooth said," But maybe this ain't a bad thing. We can now see what the brotherhood is planning. All we have to do is pretend to be the brotherhood and hope that Magneto don't find out."

"You make it sound so easy," Mystique said," I need to get back to my machine."

"This is your fault," Wanda said," Wait it was your fault last time too."

"No it was not," Mystique said," It was the professors."

"You made the machine," Fred said," So it was your fault."

Mystique folded her arms, and looked at the ceiling.

"Anyway," Sabretooth said," Does everyone understand the plan?"

"Yes," Fred said," We understand everything. Magneto won't expect a thing."

Charles looked around his room. He shook his head an looked around again.' This can't be happening to me,' Charles thought, but he wasn't Charles, he was Magneto,' I can't be him.' Charles wheeled out of his room and looked around.

Giving a sigh, he headed to where he knew the x-men were.' Maybe this isn't so bad,' Charles thought,' The x-men won't know. I can tell them to do anything. This could be really good.'

Magneto was walking around his room, with a very focused look on his face.' This can't be happening,' Magneto thought, but he was really Charles,' I can't be him, not now.' He looked out of his room and saw the brotherhood sitting in the living room.

He quickly shut his door and looked around.' This could be a good thing,' Magneto thought,' They don't know it's really me. I can have them help me with the mission the x-men are doing. They will never know.'

* * *

Steve: Wow, now ain't that confusing.

Kathy: Hopefully not too confusing. I just realized something. Evil lady X was a reviewer from the last story.

Steve: Wow, it took you this long is realize that? I knew the whole time.

Kathy: Sure you did. Anyway, I really hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up sometime in the next month, hopefully.

Steve: Please review.


End file.
